


Him

by EvoSandwich



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, these two still kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvoSandwich/pseuds/EvoSandwich
Summary: He always found his way into her thoughts.





	1. She definitely didn't like him

**Author's Note:**

> bruh this has been sitting in my computer for legit a year, so i figured hey lemme just post it LMAO
> 
> i really dont know if i'll write a 4th chapter to wrap it up but hmmmmmmmm

He was insufferable, she decided. His cocky attitude coupled with his inability to take anything serious grated on her already impossibly short nerves. He had humiliated her with their draw back in Verdane. If it was some other person in her predicament she would have laughed to their face. A swordsman losing to some oaf of an axe knight? Stupid. And yet here she was, an even bigger fool for having fallen for his trap. 

And so she would glare at him whenever she had the misfortune to be graced by his presence. She didn’t bother to hide her apparent dislike. While she would be thankful of Sigurd, despite his Grannvalian heritage, that didn’t mean that she had to like all Grannvalians. Her sword was Sigurd’s and only for Sigurd’s until it was the right time to go with Shannan and take Isaach back. But for now she would make do with glaring at that oaf. If she remembered correctly he was some second son of the house that descended from Neir. She thought back to lessons she didn’t care for, back when she was just Princess Ayra, a flighty tomboy who her father and brother doted on. She tried to recall his name. Was it Rex? Dex?

The voice of the red-haired young man called out to the object of her hatred. Ah, so the fool’s name was Lex.

She got up, her still recovering muscles aching in protest. She wasn’t the petty type to be left stewing in her own anger. If she had an outlet she would let it out. The voice of her father gently chiding her to calm herself echoed in her head. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Her father was dead, and if this Lex would become the person who she’d center all her hatred for the Grannvalians on then so be it. She needed to reclaim her honor as one of the last descendants of Od. Ignoring his surpised expression as she approached, she challenged him to a duel.


	2. She thinks he's okay...

He was a fool, she decided. His jokes were corny at best, downright unfunny at worst. His little pranks were childish. So why did she laugh that one time? It was stupid. She should be mad for finding something like that funny. Except he not only made her laugh, but Shannan as well.

Lex, she decided, was not someone she wants to become close to. Sure, maybe she could rely on him in a fight but that’s as far as their relationship will go. He had proved competent when their first “friendly” duel had ended in yet another draw. And despite his disadvantages, he played on his apparent strengths and used her own temper against herself. It was like lessons with Marricle all over again. She couldn’t understand how Lex was able to break her out of her calm with the tiniest remark, or a turn of his lips. 

No, he was dangerous and she’d stay away from him if she knew what was good for her. Matters helped that they became busy with this business in Agustria, as well as the fact that he was cavalry while she was part of the infantry. Except no matter what, he’d always pop up and joke around, breaking the careful mask that she created. And in the moment, when he’d make her smile or laugh she’d forget about the memory of seeing her father’s corpse, forget about Marricle telling her to flee with Shannan, forget about her country falling to the hands of the very same people she had started to call comrades. 

She tried to tell herself this will be temporary, she really did. She tried her best to remain distant. She’d politely refuse Ethlyn and Edain’s offer to spend time with one another. She’d refuse training with those in Sigurd’s army. She’d refuse to laugh at whatever antics Lex would come up with to make her smile, because it was obvious what he was trying to do.

And whenever she’d falter at all of the above she’d tell herself that this was all temporary. It was alright if she accepted these moments of weakness.


	3. She's in trouble

He was sweet, she decided. His jokes were warm and friendly. He would leave little things here or there. They were simple things because she supposed she was a simple woman. Maybe an extra piece of dessert from the mess hall, or small practical things like thread to repair ripped clothes. 

Whenever she found these little tokens she’d look at him and he would act the fool. She couldn’t understand why. She knew this wasn’t how Grannvalians courted, that much she knew from Ethlyn. Deirdre had said that maybe this was Lex’s way of doing things. Ayra told Deirdre that she wasn’t exactly confident in the priestess’ advice, what with the whirlwind romance she had with Sigurd. They all laughed at that. All of the girls (well the married ones atleast) would smile at her as if they knew something that she didn’t. She would scoff and say that her and Lex were just friends and leave it at that.

Except, when exactly did they become friends? She knew she had hated him at first, bristling at just the sight of his face. But something had happened. She looked forward to his jokes that’d make her chuckle like a fool. The little desserts he left her that she would sometimes miss in the mess because they’d run out. She liked looking at his strong features, so unlike the features that graced her countrymen. She would fight the urge to try and tame those few stray locks that marred his otherwise neatly groomed hair. 

She was resolute in ignoring these little things that she felt for him. But he blindsided her yet again when he had gifted her a Brave Sword. She really didn’t know what to think, and his abrupt leaving had left her utterly dumbfounded. 

Lex was an entity she couldn’t bring herself to understand. She feared that if she tried, she’d fall into the abyss of his cool blue eyes and reassuring smile. And she feared that when that happened, when things were at their best, her world would shatter. She wasn’t sure that she’d be able to take the death of another loved one. She was so utterly scared. And because of this, she’d come to realize something that ripped her world asunder.


End file.
